un amoroso partido de Baket
by PiliShane
Summary: que pasa cuando combinas seis chicos, seis chicas, y un partido de Baket?


Hola!

Sí, nuevo fic!

Primero quiero agradecer a Karem, Aky y Caro, que me prestaron sus nombres. Y a la última porque me ayudó a escribirlo!

Gracias a todas, un beso enorme!

Nota: ocurré 1 año después de que Eli llega a Bajoterra

Nota2: Twist y Billy son buenos, pero trabajan como espías infiltrados en los cuarteles de Blakk, para conseguir información a la Banda de Shane

Eran pocos los momentos en que podían realmente sentarse a disfrutar de su tiempo libre, en el refugio, Trixie aprovechaba esas pocas horas mientras charlaba con Danna, al igual que con las otras cuatro chicas que la acompañaban

Una de ellas, Karem, tenía el cabello chocolate hasta la barbilla y ojos del mismo color que por lo general solían brillar con picardía, vestía pantalones grises ajustados, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla con una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, guantes sin dedos y lanzadores de muñeca.

Otra, Akyra, o Aky como prefería ser llamada, tenía la piel blanca como nieve, cabello corto color castaño miel hasta los hombro, vestía unas botas altas, una falda corta conblusa ajustada al cuerpo algo escotada de color azul, una chaqueta negra y una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca,pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella no era su vestuario, tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta que muchas veces dejaban al sexo opuesto sin palabras

La tercera chica era alta, con bucles chocolate hasta poco más de media espalda y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado, con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda. Su lanzadora era verde y marrón siendo esta su gran orgullo. Pilar, o Pili para los amigos era por poco la más alta de todas.

Por último estaba Carolina o Caro, ella era la mayor de todas pero podía pasar fácilmente como alguien de poca edad lo cual aprovechaba impunemente a su antojo, tenía el cabello negro bastante corto que hacia destacar sus ojos verdes, vestía una remera negra de tribales, unos pantalones negros pegados que se amarraban con cordones a los lados y unas botas altas de un tacón imposible.

Las seis chicas estaban sentadas en la sala del refugio, sin saber que mas hacer, habían estado hablando de todo y nada, jugado con la consola y hasta tiro al blanco, fue después de darse cuenta que llevaban casi 20 minutos viéndose la cara las unas a las otras hasta que a Karem se le ocurrió una idea.

Ka:Hey, Trixie, me enteré de que estas saliendo con Eli - le preguntó con picardía mientras las demás prestaban atención espabiladas ante el comentario que puso en claro aprieto a la pelirroja

Trixie: ¿Pero qué d-dices? No – carraspeo con disimulo y aclaro - ¡n-no s-salimos!- contestó totalmente roja

Pili: pero bien que te gustaría...- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la demás lo escuchen y se largaran a reír.

Trixie:Tú cállate que a ti te gusta Billy!- se defendió aún sonrojada y Pili paró de reír en cuanto escuchó eso protestando casi en el acto pues las demás chicas soltaron un "uhhhhh" mientras seguían riéndose

Pili: Eso es mentira! – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos simulando disgusto- ¿Quien podría enamorarse de un arrogante, engreído, tarado… ¡que no sabe ni como se usa una lanzadora!?- gritó enojada, pero sus amigas pudieron ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que causó un aumento en la hilaridad del grupo

Danna: Entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas? – la acuso sonriendo de medio lado

Pili:No lo hago! ¡Y tú ni hables que te gusta el caballero y no dices Nada! – la acusó haciendo que fuera la otra quien se ruborizara

Danna: Ja! Pues… ¡a Caro le gusta Mario! – dijo aprisa para dejar de ser el foco de atención

Caro miró el suelo para ocultar su sonrisa

Aky y Karem:En serio? – dijeron sorprendidas mirándola con la boca abierta- ¡pero si tiene como 30 años!

Caro: Claro que no, Tiene mi edad! ¿Acaso cuantos años crees que tengo? – se defendió mirándolas con disgusto – además para que lo sepan nunca lo he negado y si de gustos hablamos tu querida Aky, mejor ni hables que de sobra sabemos que te gusta Kord!- gritó

Ka:Jajaja! ¡Esto es genial! De lo que se entera una jajajaja – dijo quien soltó algunas lagrimas por la risa

Aky: en serio? No celebres que por ahí hace falta que lo sufras tú... ¿O no?- dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Ka: No tengo idea a-a que te refieres – comentó nerviosa

- No, ahora hazte la loca – dijo Aky mirándola con malicia - Sólo me preguntaba… - se burlo mientras se miraba las uñas con disimulo – ¿de casualidad recuerdas que te gusta alguien llamado Twist?

Ka: AKYRA, TE MATO!- en ese instante se paró y empezó a perseguir a Aky por toda la sala, la pobre casi no podía ni caminar de la risa que era seguida por las demás, fue Trixie quien finalmente logro calmarse y pedir que se detuvieran

Trixie: Paren! – Ambas lo hicieron aunque sin dejar de mirarse, la una con cara de venganza y la otra sacándole la lengua

Danna: Bueno ¡pues de nuevo estoy aburrida! ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó mientras caminaba por el lugar

Pili: A mí se me agotaron las ideas… una cosa es segura, veo a Billy y lo único que debe esperar de mi es el golpe de mi carnero en su cabezota hueca- dijo molesta

Aky: qué hizo ahora?- al ver la cara perpleja de todas preguntó

Pili: El muy bobo anda diciendo a todo Bajoterra que yo estoy enamorada de él ¿pueden creer tal estupidez? – dijo indignada - y como si fuera poco ¡todos le creyeron!- gritó enojada

Ka: Pues de que te enojas, ni que fuera mentira ¿porque en serio te gusta, no? - Dijo pícaramente

Pili: No! – negó casi inmediatamente, pero su rubor la delataba - Ese arrogante no hace nada, es capaz de perder en todo, seguramente hasta en un partido de basketball, que es lo más fácil del mundo!

Trixie: Espera un momento – levanto las manos pidiendo alto y dijo - primero, eso lo sabemos todas – y para confirmarlo todas las chicas afirmaron con una sonrisa - segundo que todo ¿Qué rayos es basketball?- preguntó

Aky: Es un deporte muy bueno – pero en vista de que las chicas no entendieron así entre ella y Pili, les explicaron que había que hacer

Danna: Pues si, suena muy fácil – dijo estando de acuerdo- incluso nosotras podríamos ganarles a los chicos

Siguieron detallando los pormenores de tal deporte mientras Pili y Aky hacían una demostración simulando llevar un balón, estaban tan concentradas que no notaron que los chicos (incluidos Twist, el caballero, Billy y Mario) habían escuchado la conversación

Eli: No se ustedes pero yo estoy picado – comentó Eli mientras veía a Trixie reír ante sus propios intentos de aprender lo básico de dicho deporte - qué dicen chicos, les jugamos un partido?- susurró, con malicia, todos asintieron y sonriendo, salieron de su escondite

Billy:si creen ser tan buenas jugando, entonces por qué no hacemos una competencia?- Fue él quien salió adelante y preguntó, Pili, ante la voz del chico volteó a ver casi esperando que fuera una jugarreta de su mente perocuando supo que era él, explotó

Pili: TÚ! – caminando furiosa hasta él, le apuntó con un dedo en medio del pecho - TÚ LE DIJISTE A TODO BAJOTERRA QUE YO ESTABA ENAMORADA DE TI!- gritó acentuando cada palabra con un pinchazo de su dedo, los chicos se miraron perplejos entre sí, pero como era de esperarse Billy antes de retractarse quiso molestarla un poco más

- ¿Y qué pasa, preciosa? Yo solo dije la verdad - se hizo el inocente, al ver que Pili estaba a punto de matarlo, Eli y Trixie interfirieron

Eli y Trixie: paren!- gritaron juntos, y ella bajó la mirada sonrojada. Eli se aclaró la voz tratando de ignorar la cercanía de Trixie continuó – Si quieren jugar Bascketball pues jugaremos

Despues del incomodó momento, Caro se paró de la silla donde había permanecido mirando todo mientras reía, porque a pesar de que le divertía verlos pelearse como niños no entendía algo de la situación ¿cómo sabían que hablaban de ellos? ¿Las estaban espiando?

Caro: Hey, ¿como es que ustedes saben lo del basketball?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

- Emm, como les digo... Emm – Mario quiso explicarse pero las ideas se le fueron volando al verla caminar hasta ellos, haciendo que Kord y Billy se burlaran, fue Twist quien con impaciencia comentó

Twist: Yo les digo, las estábamos espiando, ¿felices?- dijo mirándolas

Pili: No – contestó mirándolo de mal modo - además,¿ustedes dos no deberían estar con Blakk? – pregunto señalándolo junto con Billy

Billy: Nos dio la semana libre. Además sus gritos se escuchaban a kilometros y quisimos saber qué pasaba. Ahora sí ¿felices?

Aky: Dos cosas – dijo mirándolos con disgusto - uno, desde cuándo están espiando? Y dos, no tienen derecho a hacerlo!

Kord: Bueno, las estamos espiando desde que Karem gritó y lo sentimos- dijo agachando la cabeza

Eli: Perdón, les juro que no era nuestra intención - dijo imitando las acciones del troll

Ec(el caballero): De verdad lo lamento… mis más sinceras disculpas, chicas - dijo el caballero con una sonrisa encantadora

Mario:Yo igual – agregó – Discúlpenme… A todas, de verdad no queríamos incomodarlas

Casi de forma automática, las chicas miraron a Twist y a Billy, esperando una disculpa de su parte.

Billy:Perdón, creían que me iba a disculpar? Ja, sigan soñando- dijo arrogantemente, nada más terminó de hablar y se escucharon seis lanzadoras prepararse, eran las chicas apuntaban hacia los dos hombres.

- Bueno ¡pues perdonen!- dijeron de mala gana. Sabiendo que era más de lo que podían esperar, todas guardaron sus lanzadoras

Trixie: Aclarado todo, entonces, qué dicen? – pregunto mientras acomodaba su lanzadora - jugamos un partido?– ya estaban ahí así que, ya que? encogiéndose de hombros todos asintieron

Eli: Pero – Todos voltearon a verlo- ¿donde jugaremos?

Aky:Cerca de aquí hay una caverna deportiva, seguro hay campo de sobra ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto sonriendo

Kord:Yo digo que Perfecto – le sonrió mientras caminaba al garaje haciéndola sonrojar

Pili:Pero tengo un problema – ante la mirada de las chicas aclaró- mi Meca está en el taller – fue cuando todas las chicas soltaron un gemido general

Aky:Y la mía! – se lamentó dándose un golpe en la frente – Y la de Karem! Nooooo, Qué haremos?

Danna y Trixie: A nosotros ni nos miren, las nuestras también – se miraron algo apenadas

Eli: No hay problema chicas, entonces haremos así, Aky compartirás con Kord, Pili con Billy…

Billy y Pili: ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijeron al tiempo

Eli: Claro que si – insistió - lo que escucharon, ustedes dos tienen que aprender a llevarse bien - dijo mirándolos seriamente

Al verse sin escapatoria Billy fue por su Mecha rumiando con disgusto. Pero lo que no sabía, era que las chicas habían empezado a burlarse con las manos, formando corazoncitos, haciendo que Pili bufara disgustada. Se dirigió a las chicas roja como un tomate

Pili: se puede saber qué les pasa?- preguntó molesta

Aky: te toca ir con Billy, te toca ir con Billy- canturreó fastidiándola

Pili: Cállate que a ti te tocó con Kord - contrario a lo que esperaba Aky sonrió con malicia

Aky:Sí…. ¿Que suertuda no? – dijo como en una nube

Twist: Hey, chicas – se acercó impaciente y preguntó -¿se van a quedar todo el día ahí o van a venir?

Ka: Ya que – Dijo al ver que por asociación le tocaba ir con él - ¡ya vamos!

Mario:Y tú? No veo tu mecha por aqui – dijo acercándose ya montado en la suya hasta donde Caro había permanecido atenta mientras reía disimuladamente,quien al verlo sonrió de medio lado - creo que te toca ir conmigo… lo lamento, pero seguramente Eli llevará a Trixie

Caro: Porqué querría ir con Eli? – dijo con coquetería mientras se acomodaba detrás de él, quien le devolvió la sonrisa – yo estoy cómoda aquí

Mario:Te digo algo… yo también - y como si fuera cosa de todos los días ella se abrazó a él, después de eso, cada chico subió a sus respectivas Mechas, seguidos por las chicas. Las encendieron y partieron a la caverna deportiva.

La velocidad era demasiada, y fue cuestión de tiempo que todos comenzaran una carrera. Las mas entusiasmadas eran Caro y Aky, ya que tuvieron que abrazarse mas de sus acompañantes, aunque por el mismo motivo, Pili era la más disgustada.

Llevaban poco más de medio camino cuando Pili notó que las babosas de Billy empezaban a brillar, preocupada se lo hizo saber pero el pareció no escucharla

Pili: Oye, animal, ¡fíjate en tus babosas que se están convirtiendo!- le gritó enfadada

Billy, al escuchar esto miró hacia abajo, y sorprendido vio que todas sus malvadas tenían un brillo rojo, luego se fijó en las de los demás, estas también brillaban, aunque color dorado

Billy: Ey chicos, paren! Vamos demasiado rápido!- gritó parando su Mecha, al instante todos lo imitaron

Ec: Interesante – dijo mirando a sus babosas -pero, como pasó eso?- preguntó

Kord: seguramente íbamos a 150 km por hora, es un milagro que no hayan explotado en nuestras caras – comentó mientras le daba un escalofrío. De esa manera se dio por terminada la carrera y reanudaron la marcha a una velocidad moderada

Billy: Gracias – Pili se imagino que lo había soñado pero Billy susurró de nuevo - Gracias

Pili: por?- preguntó si entender nada

Billy:Porque tú te diste cuenta de lo de las babosas, quién sabe qué hubiese pasado si nadie se daba cuenta- susurró para que sólo ella oyera

Pili: No fue gran cosa – contesto restándole importancia -Cualquiera lo hubiese notado- dijo intentando ocultar su rubor

Billy: Claro que lo fue. Gracias- dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa.

Paso al menos media hora hasta que llegaron a la caverna, estaba vacía, mejor para ellos

Eli: Muy bien chicos – les llamó la atención - ayúdenme a preparar todo. Chicas, hagan lo que quieran.- dijo mientras los otros iban a ayudarlo.

Las chicas, sin cuestionar su buena suerte, fueron al otro lado del lugar, para poder hablar tranquilas

Pili:No sé si fui la única en darse cuenta pero… – agregó con picardía - Caro y Aky, las vi muy abrazadas a Mario y a Kord...

Ka: Lo mismo podría decirse de ti – Añadió - y no lo niegues que vi que Billy te susurraba algo.

Pili: No era nada – se defendió bajando la cabeza, sonrojada- bueno... solo me dio las gracias por haberle dicho lo de las babosas, nada más

Trixie: Uuuy – canturreó - hay amor en el aire!

Danna: Mira quién habla, tú no le quitaste la vista de encima al Shane- se rió dándole un codazo

Caro:y tú con el caballero… - agregó al ver que Trixie se sonrojaba – además lo mío con Mario no debería extrañarles, el hecho que no la pasemos en un tire y afloja no quiere decir que no pase nada – dijo en tono misterioso dejándola boquiabiertas

Aky: Ya, paren! Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia para vencer a los chicos – resolvió antes de que se metieran con ella otra vez, pues no iba a reconocer que de verdad había disfrutado el viaje

Ka:Tengo una idea- Dijo en tono conspiratorio - es obvio que a Kord le gusta Aky, a Eli le gusta Trixie, a Mario, Caro, al caballero le gusta Danna y a Billy le gusta Pili...

Pili: Hey! ¡que es Mentira! – cortó disgustada

Aky: Deja de negarlo Pili ,además – agrego mirando de nuevo a Karem - a Twist le gustas tú

Ka:no es cierto- dijo muy sonrojada

Caro: Si, seguro, lo que digas – se burló con sarcasmo

Ka: Bueno, a lo que iba - cortó antes de que empezaran a discutir de nuevo - ¡podemos usar el amor en su contra! Cada una deberá planear una jugada- dijo sonriendo

Chicas-Ka:¡SÍ! – y así cada una empezó a planear una estrategia

Por otro lado, los chicos también estaban creando un plan: sentados en el suelo, discutían una manera para vencer a las chicas

Ec:y si las dejamos ganar? – sugirió el caballero como si nada

Billy:Y como por qué haríamos eso? – dijo molesto

Mario:Pues porque, bueno, las chicas pueden ponerse mal si pierden... – contesto Mario contento

Twist: Y? – dijo mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - a mi no me importa. Como sea les ganaremos

Eli: Por primera vez concuerdo con Twist – todos le miraron asombrados – no seré tan radical pero si conozco a Trixie como la conozco y si descubre que les damos algo que ventaja se va a molestar mucho, y apostaría que las demás también – todos sin duda estuvieron de acuerdo – pero podemos hacer así: al principio, podemos empezar dejándolas ganar, por lo que ellas quedarán confiadas, y luego, atacaremos con todo y ganaremos!

Kord:A mi me gusta la idea – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice

Billy:Pues como sea ¡vamos a ganar! – aseguró

Mario: Pero recuerden chicos, es solo un juego – aconsejó ante la mirada algo desquiciada de algunos – no quiero que las vayan a lastimar

Eli: cierto – estuvo de acuerdo.

Entonces se pararon y fueron a encontrarse con las chicas, que esperaban en el centro de la cancha

Eli:Están listas? ¡El que anote 3 gana! – grito Eli para que todos oyeran

Trixie: OK – contestaron todos

Cada uno se puso en su lado de la cancha, y Trixie e Eli se pusieron en medio.

Kord tiró la pelota para arriba, y ambos lanzadores golpearon la pelota, pero de acuerdo al plan de Eli, cayó en el lado de Trixie, siendo agarrada por Caro.

Caro picó la pelota mientras corría, y luego se la pasó a Danna. Ella se la pasó a Aky, que estaba cerca de la cesta y encestó.

Chicas-Aky:¡bien hecho Aky! – le animaron

Ahora le tocaba a los varones, Eli se la pasó a Billy, que corrió hacia la cesta de las chicas, pero Pili y Aky se le pusieron en el camino. Saltó y se la pasó a Twist, que se acercó más, pero otra chica se interpuso: Karem.

Ka:me das la pelota?- preguntó inocente

Twist:- se iba a negar, pero vio esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco( momento Twistem xD) - ten- le dijo dándole la pelota. Ella la tomó y se dirigió al aro, encestando.

Pili: Sí! 2-0, ya se quieren dar por vencidos? - preguntó burlona mientras las chicas se burlaban con ella

Billy: Nunca preciosa, se la pusimos fácil a ustedes ahora, pero ni crean que lo tendrá así en la próxima.

Pili: por qué no mejor te callas y admites que vamosganamos?- dijo acercándose al lanzador

Billy:Y tú – dijo acercándose hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia, poniéndola nerviosa - ¿por qué no mejor admites que te gusto? – la retó susurrando

Kord:Ey Ustedes – grito llamando la atención de todos - ¿POR QUÉ NO MEJOR SE DEJAN DE JODER Y SE BESAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?- preguntó ya harto

Ambos lanzadores se sonrojaron fuertemente y se apartaron al instante, gritando enojados - ¡ni en un millón de años!

Cada equipo fue para su lado decidiendo que la interrupción merecía un descanso para calmar los ánimos

Con los chicos...

Billy:Y a ti que pasó, Twist? ¡Podíamos ganar!- gritó enojado

Twist: Ya, perdón, pero cuando la vi, no pude oponerme- dijo con una cara de adolescente enamorado

Kord:Pff eso lo explica... – se burló

Twist: Explica qué? – se defendió

Ec: Pues… te has enamorado de Karem – contestó el caballero como si nada

Twist:qué? Claro que no! Es imposible!- dijo con un gran rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

Eli: Awww, ¡nuestro pequeño se enamoró! – se burló haciéndolos reir a todos

Twist: mira quien vino a hablar, tú te enamoraste de la pelirroja – contraatacó

Eli: Bueno si, lo admito –dijo como si nada – pero también Kord de Aky, Mario de Caro, nuestro amigo el caballero esta enamorado por Danna y Billy se enamoró de Pili... aunque lo niegue una y otra vez

Billy:no es cierto! – cortó

Mario: Lo que digas- dijo sin creerle - el punto es que todos estamos enamorados, cosa que ellas usarán a su favor. Pero me atrevo a decir que ellas también están enamoradas de nosotros, por lo menos sé que Caro lo está de mi – aclaró con una sonrisa - cosa que podemos usar a nuestro beneficio

Ec:Como lo haremos? – preguntó

Mario:- se acercó a los demás – Pues yo digo que…-Los demás escucharon atentamente y después de un rato Mario preguntó - ¿qué les parece?

Eli: yo digo que esta perfecto – estuvo de acuerdo

Billy: Pues ¡Hagámoslo! – dijo con entusiasmo

Por otro lado… las chicas...

Trixie: Me encantó como Twist se le quedó viendo a Ka – se burló - y después le dio la pelota- rió divertida

Aky: Y que me dicen cuando Billy y Pili empezaron a pelear y Kord se cansó gritándoles que se besaran- río también Aky

Ka y Pili:Cállense! – gritaron totalmente rojas

Danna: Niñas, no discutan – dijo - Pero vieron ¿como los vencimos?

Caro: Como no? va a ser imposible que nos ganen! – comentó mientras reía

Ka:-estaba algo pálida - n-no e-estaría tan a-segura- dijo apuntando hacia algo detrás de las demás

Todas voltearon, sólo para quedarse con la boca abierta: los seis chicos venían hacia ellas, pero estaban... sin camiseta. Todos y cada uno de ellos mostraban un cuerpoque las dejó babeando.

Las chicas estaban todas con la boca abierta, mirando cada una el cuerpo de sus chicos

Pili fue la primera en reaccionar

Pili: Por el amor de Dios, vístanse!- gritó desesperada pues ya sentía que perdia la concentración de ver que Billy no estaba nada mal

Billy: por qué? Te pongo nerviosa? – preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos acentuando con toda intención los músculos de éstos.

Pili: No, pero me da asco tener que ver a seis hombres semi-desnudos – dijo restándole importancia

Twist: entonces te la aguantas porque todos tenemos calor y no nos vamos a vestir sólo porque tú quieres – dijo Twist como si nada

Pili se dio vuelta y caminó hacia sus amigas, que todavía estaban con la boca abierta.

- Ustedes ¡despierten!- les gritó al verles la cara de idiotas

Ka:qué? Cómo? Cuándo? Quién?- preguntó saliendo del trance - ¿pues qué pasó?

- se quedaron embobadas viendo a los chicos sin camiseta-les dijo Pili aguantándose las ganas de mirar detrás también

Aky:Pues qué diablos hacen sin camiseta?- preguntó sin entender

Pili:- bufó incrédula y contesto - según ellos, "por el calor", pero creo que ellos quieren distraernos.

Trixie:Entonces, ¿qué haremos? – dijo Trixie sin dejar de mirar a Eli – por qué de una te digo que lo están logrando a las mil maravillas

Caro:Supongo que intentar dejar de mirar, que no nos afecte ver sus cuerpos bien formados, musculosos...- y quedándose callada. Se había quedado pensando en eso, mirando fijamente a Mario mientras hacia algunos movimientos con el balón haciendo que los músculos de su espalda ondearan maravillosamente

Chicas-Caro: Ey Caro… oye…. ¡Carolina! – gritaron las chicas para llamar su atención

Caro: Ash… ¿qué? – dijo quitando la mirada a regañadientes

Pili: Qué acaso te quedaste pensando en Mario? – preguntó

Caro: Con qué necesidad si lo estoy viendo aquí mismo… qué bueno esta, el condenado! – dijo mientras suspiraba

Ka: Awww – sonrió al ver que su amiga parecía no molestarse porque supieran quien hacía que babeara – ¿mejor porque no vas y compruebas si esta tan bien formado como, según tu, se ve? En lugar de quedarte aquí viéndolo.

Caro: cállate Bruja… no me tientes – agregó con una sonrisa

Danna: bueno ya, entonces, ¿a jugar con toda? – preguntó para ver si bajaba un poco las hormonas

Chicas:SÍ! – gritaron

En cuanto a los chicos...

Eli:Vieron sus caras? – dijo alucinado - ¡Eran para una foto!

Mario: Pues claro, vieron que tenía razón? – dijo complacido porque aun podía sentir la mirada de Caro encima suyo

Twist: sí, es cierto. Todo gracias a ti, Bravado. – aceptó mientras reía

Kord: Hey, chicos, ahí vienen ellas – dijo sonriendo

Todos voltearon hacia las chicas, sólo para encontrarse a las seis caminando en su dirección.

Danna:¿Estan listos para perder?- les retó cuando llegaron hasta ellos

Ec: sí, listos para ganar – contestó

Ka: Entonces ¡Vamos! – les animó

Se prepararon para jugar, tiraron la pelota para arriba, y calló en el lado de Eli. La agarró el caballero, que corrió con ella y luego se la pasó a Twist, que encestó, logrando que el marcador estuviera 2-1

- suerte de principiantes – murmuró Pili molesta

El partido después estuvo peleado, toda la presión había caído en las chicas, por lo que tenían que correr al otro lado para ganar.

Trixie tenía la pelota, y corría en dirección a la cesta, seguida por Eli. En un movimiento rápido, él se colocó a la izquierda de ella, logrando darle un beso en la mejilla ypor la impresión, a Trixie se le cayó la pelota. Aprovechando esto, Eli agarró la pelota y se dirigió al aro, embocando y dejando el marcador 2-2.

Danna:Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Estamos empatados! Un punto más y ganan! – grito molesta

Aky: Sí, pero hicieron trampa, no es justo que Eli le haya dado un beso a Trixie, sólo para después tener la pelota – apuntó indignada

Pili. entonces haremos lo mismo ¿Quien se ofrece?- preguntó mirando a las demás

Chicas-Pili:Hazlo Tú! – dijeron

Pili: Ni en sueños! Además, no me gusta ninguno de los chicos de ahí – dijo restándole importancia

Ka: Si, seguro, Ni siquiera uno llamado Billy?- preguntó maliciosa

Pili:y-yo...- viéndose atrapada por la mirada de sus 5 amigas, decidió confesar- sí, me gusta Billy- dijo sonrojándose – a ver si ahora me dejan en paz

Chicas-Pili: ¡Awww! Lo sabiamos!

Pili:no hablen tan fuerte – suplicó sonrojada - Y no piensen que lo besaré- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Aky: vamos, todas sabemos que quieres besarle la mejilla – la provocó luego de eso todas empezaron a molestarla

Pili: bien! Si digo que lo haré, ¿se dejarán de burlar?

Caro:Ni que fuera un sacrificio… bien bien, prometido - habló por todas al ver que Pili la miraba con ganas de estrangularla, pero cruzó los dedos en su espalda

Pili:Ahora vamos a jugar – dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

Todas se pararon y caminaron hacia donde los chicos estaban sentados.

Trixie:Entonces, ¿seguimos jugando? – pregunto

chicos:de acuerdo – Dijeron. Todos se pararon y empezaron a jugar.

Eli se la pasó a Twist, quien corrió un tramo y se vio rodeado, por lo que se la pasó a Billy.

Él empezó a correr hacia el aro, pero Pili se le interpuso. Con un movimiento rápido besó la mejilla del desconcertado lanzador, que soltó la pelota. Ella se agachó a agarrarla y salió corriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la pelota, sintió que alguien le jalaba de la muñeca, tirándola hacia atrás y siendo atrapada por unos firmes brazos, y después, unos suaves labios sobre los suyos. En ese momento nada le importaba, sólo él( se dieron cuenta con quien se besaba?) Tiró la pelota para atrás, y siguió el beso.

La pelota fue atajada por Karem, por lo que corrió y encestó, llevando así la victoria para las chicas.

Pili se separó de Billy, ambos estaban un poco desconcertados, y ella iba a ser la primera en hablar pero Danna la agarró del brazo y la llevó a festejar con las demás (Danna te mato), mientras los chicos aceptaban la derrota.

Después de festejar un rato, las chicas se dirigieron cada una a su chico.

Con Eli y Trixie...

Eli:jugaron muy bien, se merecen haber ganado – dijo aceptando la derrota

Trixie:gracias, pero tampoco ustedes lo hicieron tan mal- se rió

Eli: sí, bueno… por cierto, Trix- en ese momento estaba muy nervioso- me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría ir a ver una película el viernes conmigo?

Trixie: me encantaría. Ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- antes de irse, besó la mejilla de su "amigo" y salió del lugar

Con Aky y Kord

Aky:me divertí mucho hoy, gracias, Kord- dijo sonriéndole al troll

Kord: no hay problema, Aky, yo también me divertí- dijo ya mas feliz- oye, me preguntaba si te gustariaserminovia?- dijo rapidito

Aky: ¿Que has dicho? – preguntó haciéndose la loca pues había escuchado perfectamente

Kord:Que si te gustaría ser mi novia – dijo ya mas despacio sonriendo nervioso

Aky: sí, me encantaría- luego se puso en puntitas de pie y besó la comisura de los labios de su, ahora, novio.

Con Danna y el Caballero...

Danna: sí, ganamos!

Ec: mis felicitaciones. Lo hicieron de maravilla, sobre todo tú- dijo besando su mano

Danna:- más roja que un tomate solo balbuceó- muchas gracias, es muy amable de tu parte.

Ec: Danna, me preguntaba si… ¿el domingo te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Danna: me encantaría. Nos vemos el domingo- dijo saliendo de allí, no sin antes girarse y guiñarle un ojo

Con Caro y Mario...

Mario: lo hicieron genial hoy. No sabía que jugaban tan bien

Caro: Pues gracias, aunque yo no hice casi nada, si hubiera corrido como se debe con estos tacos me hubiera matado - ambos rieron ante el comentario - Por cierto, Mario… ¿no crees que ya es hora de que les digamos a nuestros amigos que hace meses que estamos saliendo?

Mario: Eres tu la que no quiere decir nada – dijo acercándose a ella mientras seguía sin camisa – por mi encantado ya lo sabes

Caro: Entonces, puedes empezar por besarme porque desde hace horas que me muero porque lo hagas – el sonrió complacido y atrayéndola contra si se deleitó con sus labios mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, cuando se separaron ella le reprochó – por cierto, quitarse la camisa fue una táctica sucia, solo por eso vas a tener que enseñarme tiros de trucos, que siempre quise aprender.

Mario: seguro, luego te llamo y arreglamos el horario, te parece?– dijo mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, acariciándola con pequeños besos

Caro: gracias!- dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba. Luego se separó y con un ultimo beso se fue corriendo.

Con Ka y Twist...

Ka: gracias, por pasarme la pelota- dijo ella mirando el suelo.

Twist: n-no hay problema- repondió algo nervioso- yo, me preguntaba si... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta de un amigo?

Ka: me encantaría- luego, sin ningun aviso, Twist besó sus labios, ella sonrió y guiñándole un ojo Karem se fue como flotando en una nube

Con Pili y Billy...

Pili: yo...- intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarle lo que sentía, pero no las encontraba.

Billy: no es necesario, entiendo si no te gusto, es que yo quería...- fue callado por Pili poniendo sus labios sobre los suyos. Eso lo pilló desprevenido, pero luego se dejó llevar y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Se separaron por la falta de aire

Billy: eso qué significa? – preguntó confundido

Pili: Eso… significa que me gustas, tonto

Billy: en ese caso...- dijo y la volvió a besar.- quieres salir el viernes?

Pili: claro. A qué hora?

Billy:te pasaré a buscar a las 8:00.

Pili: de acuerdo, nos vemos- le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue.

¿Quién diría que un "amistoso" juego de basketball,terminaría siendo uno "amoroso"?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tadán!

Lo logré, y antes de Navidad!

Gracias a todos, díganme que les pareció, y si quieren continuación me avisan y pienso algo ;)

Un abrazo y un beso a todos, felices fiestas, que la pasen muy bien en familia y les den muchos regalitos.

Chau, chau ;)

Pili


End file.
